


Professional Image

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Bodyguard, Compromise, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for Indelicateink's <a href="http://indelicateink.livejournal.com/360736.html">drive-by pocket-sized four-day challenge</a> for the prompt: Mamoru has everything in his life perfectly arranged, his public image set. Except for Nagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Image

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



"Could you at least comb your hair?" Mamoru said, looking askance at the unruly fall of hair over Nagi's eye. Perhaps it was meant to look like that, he thought. Perhaps it was fashionable and he was behind the times.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Nagi said, his tone making it clear that mere _hair_ was a subject that he considered to be very far from suitable for his mind.

Mamoru downgraded his look from fashion to stereotypical hacker. "People will think you reflect badly on the company's image," he said and held out his own comb.

Nagi stared at it silently, then took it. "I wasn't planning on parading myself around as a Takatori employee," he said. "I had enough of that with Reiji." He dragged the comb through his hair once or twice, and handed it back. Mamoru could see little difference. "I'd have thought you'd be more concerned about your safety than my appearance. I had to deal with two incidents last week alone."

Mamoru went still, the comb forgotten in his hand. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Nagi shrugged. "You were busy, I dealt with them easily." His slight smile was altogether too professional for Mamoru's liking, having seen it on the faces of other members of Schwarz. "Nothing will surface to embarrass either you or the company."

Mamoru turned to the mirror and combed his own hair, though it didn't need it. He looked fine, he thought, still painfully young, although the neat and sober suit helped; nothing could remedy youth but time. He had the backing of the board members, he had Kritiker following his commands. He could endure Nagi killing without permission, given that it was to keep him alive. No point in asking for warnings or detailed reports, Nagi despised paperwork. There was no point in asking Nagi to do anything he didn't already want to do, which made Mamoru's biggest gun a very loose cannon. _What the hell_ , he thought, still combing his hair, watching Nagi watching him, _it is what it is_. 

"We should get out there and meet the others," he said.

"If you're sure I'm fit to be seen in public," Nagi said dryly.

Mamoru gave him one of his own best professional smiles.

"You look absolutely fine."


End file.
